Grant my Wish
by DeViL'sDrEaM
Summary: Ichinose Maria died unexpectedly but since she still has something she regrets, she can't crossover to the other world. She then meets the host club. The host club experiences a ghost encounter. Wonder what they'll do and know the connection.


I wish I never had regrets. Now I'm stuck here and I don't know what to do besides to fall in love. My name is Ichinose Maria. I'm supposed to be a first year high school student. If only I didn't die so early. It is very unfortunate indeed and if you add up the fact that I regret that I haven't fall in love you can say that it is truly very unfortunate. The only reason that I'm still hear on earth is because of that stupid resentment of not falling in love before I died. I have been wondering around aimlessly for about a week now. How can I fall in love like this?

As I literally float in the midair, I saw a group of students running. They must be joining a marathon. If I am still alive, I might be doing that too. I sighed then I realize that I am making another resentment. No, I should stop thinking this way. As I continue to distract myself as I float, I saw a man lying down in the middle of the road.

"Oh no! Could he be dead?" I said worriedly.

I immediately run over his side. I really have a bad habit of helping strangers. I look at him closely. He's still breathing. Thank goodness. "Should I call an ambulance? Wait, I can't do that I'm a ghost, duh!" He doesn't seem to be a local. How can you expect a person with blonde hair to be pure Japanese? He seems to be getting conscious.

"W-Wa-Wat-" He mumbles,

"WAT? What wat? Wait , is that a tongue twister? " I whispered.

"Water~ I need water…" He mumbles,

"Ah! Water! Wait here for a moment. I'll go get some." I told him.

Worried sick, I rushed towards the fountain, grab a water bottle, clean it, and fill it up with water. Good thing I learned how to focus my energy to be able to touch things or else I'll be of no use to that person. I rush back to him and give him the water. He gulps it up for about five seconds. That's really fast. That even beat my record which is ten seconds. He is refreshed now. I finally notice his purple colored eyes. Yep, he is not pure Japanese indeed. He hands me the bottle and is about to thank me when he moves closer to me. Wait… Could it be... I look at him again… He is like a HOST! Doesn't he notice that I'm a ghost? This guy sure is an airhead.

"My fair lady whom I owe my life, speak of what you like and I shall grant as a compensation for your rescue to the poor little soul which is me." He kisses my hand as he said such flattering words.

"Fair lady? Poor little soul?" I stuttered. "This guy must be crazy. I'm the soul here. Duh! I'm literally a ghost." I thought.

He really haven't notice yet that I'm a ghost, poor guy. He was about to ask me one more time when he glance at my leg and finally notice that I'm floating. I told him that I'm a ghost but alas he didn't believe my words. He is even asking what kind of device I'm using to be able to float. I sighed again. This guy is impossible. He really is a total airhead. I pass through him to give him as a solid proof. I thought he will believe me already but I still failed to convince him. He even asked me to do it again. I'm nearly losing my patience. I can't think of any other things to do for him to believe. I notice that he was talking to himself.

"I must be still sleeping. Yeah. It's impossible for me to see a ghost in broad daylight. That's right. I must still be sleeping."

After hearing this, all I can do is to jaw drop. This guy is THAT idiotic to have that kind of conclusion. I pinched his face so hard to make him realize that it wasn't a dream. The moment he realize it wasn't a dream, his eyes widen in awe. I don't know if he's already terrified or whatever. One thing that I didn't really expect him to do was to shout out loud then faint. He's reaction is really funny. I caught him before he lands his head to the ground. I place his head on my lap just in case. I'm still a good person though I'm dead already. Come to think of it I haven't asked his name... Maybe I'll ask once he wakes up,

Moments later, two identical faces come. They must have heard the loud scream of this seems like they know him. The blonde guy finally wakes up. When he realizes that he was laying down my lap he suddenly moves back. The twins are skeptic. They are checking up on him. They're even calling him tono. I wonder if it is his name. Well, I don't think so. Still with the funny, horrid expression, the blonde guy points his hand at me. As if he was telling the twins to go and check up on me. I stand up. The twins move closer to me. It seems like they didn't notice that I floating. They're like that blonde guy. I smirk at him just to see his react and boom. I got the funniest reaction ever. He's like a scared puppy it's too cute to look at. Going back to the twins, they sure are his friend they also haven't notice that I'm a ghost. Are all the friends of that blonde guy like this? They pick up so slow.

"Is this a hologram?" One of the twins said.

"Hologram? No I'm not. I'm a ghost. Duh!" I exclaimed. I feel offended.

"Wonder where the projector is?" the other twin said ignoring what I have just said beforehand.

These guys are really irritating. Can someone knock some common sense in their brains? It's tiring to repeat myself over again. They still don't believe me. They look at me from head to toe. How can I possibly look like a normal human to them? I sighed. It can't be helped. These guys are bunch of idiots as well. I passed through them to stop them from verifying whether I'm a ghost or not. The twins move back and turned pale. Finally they conclude that I'm a genuine ghost not a hologram. Besides, how can a hologram talk back? It's already programmed to do a certain thing over and over again. The three idiots start to murmur to each other. They make sure that I won't hear them.

"What should we do tono?" the guy who called me hologram asks.

"I've trying to escape her since a while ago but I can't." the blonde guy replies.

I raise a brow. He didn't even try to escape. He stupidly thinks that he is having a dream then faint once he learn that it was all real. I feel like I want to punch him on his head.

"Where did you find her, tono?" the other twin asks.

"The moment I woke up she's there already. Stop asking anything about her Kaoru. I don't know either." The blonde guy said.

"Oi, oi! Have you forgotten I save you? Now you're insulting me." I thought.

"Let's just run for it. Maybe she'll not follow us." The twin who called me hologram says.

"Shush! Hikaru, she might hear us. " the blonde buy whispered.

I can't help but to butt in their conversation. They're making me look like a stalker or worse a leech. The three guys are shock the moment I speak. I've been beside them the whole time and they didn't even notice me. Well, I'm a ghost. What do I expect? They first just stared at me. Then after exactly five seconds, they all shouted on the top of their lungs. These guys are really idiots. I think my eardrums are broken.

"What was that for?" I exclaimed.

I keep lecturing to them that they should shout at other people whenever they want. A few minutes later, another one of their friends came. He was rushing to that place. Wait, let me rephrase that 'She was rushing'. This brunette is girl yet she is wearing a boy's uniform. Could she be a homo cross dresser? I thought she is the same as the guys but she immediately notices that I'm a ghost. Finally someone with brains has arrived. Girls really pick up well. It is as if church bells are ringing and at the same time she's emitting light. That's a bit exaggerated. The three guys hides behind the brunette. They're like cute little puppies. I like to tease them but I can't. I thought she'll be of any help but I thought wrong. Unexpectedly, she's worse. She pulls them away. WTF? She's ignoring me. I grab a hold on the blonde hair guy. He was shock that his hair raises.

"Wait! This guy said he'll return my favor." I reckon.

The remaining three look at each other while the blonde guy I'm holding on to seems like his soul is leaving his body. The three are about to leave him. What a funny conclusion. They'll just leave since they're originally not involved. Ha-ha. The blonde guy is upset. He rages at them especially at the twins. I am dumbfounded. The brunette suddenly approaches me.

"What's your name? I'm Haruhi, Fujioka Haruhi" The brunette introduce herself.

The blonde guy pulls her away and tells her not to associate with me. That's a bit mean. I won't bite. I ignore what the blonde guy said and introduce myself.

"I'm Maria, Ichinose Maria. Unfortunately, I died February fourteen of this year because of anemia. Nice to meet you, haruhi-chan." I smile at haruhi.

Haruhi ignores the blonde guy and talks to me more. The twins also introduce themselves to me and apologize for what happen a while ago. They're unexpectedly nice. They didn't mind that I was a ghost.

"Hey, why are you still here? Got some unfinished business?" Haruhi asks.

"Uhhmmmm…" I was reluctant to reply because the reason is stupid. "Not really a business or something that serious. I just regret something I wasn't able to do when I was still alive. Though I want to go already, I can't until all my regrets are gone."

"What do you regret then?" Haruhi asks again.

"I-I wished I was able to fall in love before I died." I said shyly. I am starting to blush.

It is very embarrassing to tell. I feel like my face is all red. It's unbelievable. No response from the brunette. Her facial expression is like Bl. Out of the blue, the twins break in to laughter. They couldn't hold it any longer. It was very funny to them. It is a very small thing that is keeping her away from her peace. I feel like crying. It is really embarrassing. The blonde guy notices this and he punches the head of the twins.

"How can you bully a fair maiden's pure heart? As a host we must provide happiness to every female we meet…" the blonde guy lectured the twins. He was defending me. It's a bit touching. After that, he goes near me and held my hand.

"Don't worry my little lamb. I'll remove that regret of yours and turn it into your own happiness. So you can rest in peace. You might even have a new regret." He says as he winks at me.

He sure got a lot of self-confidence in him. But, what the heck is with the 'little lamb'? I really don't know if this guy's for real. He is a host to begin with. He is surely the last person on earth I'll ever fall in love with and besides he's not-. I cut off my train of thought when I notice he was about to say that I should fall for him.

"Rejected." I told him in a monotone voice.

That blonde guy feels heart broken and he emotes by the side of the tree nearby. The twins burst into laughter once again. It seems like even his pheromones don't affect me, too bad for him. I really don't fall for guys like that. I sighed. I feel more regrets. Maybe I shouldn't have asked for their help in the first place. Seeing the blonde hair guy emote in front of a tree makes me want to laugh. One of the twins approaches me. He is the calmer one. He must be Kaoru-kun. I thought he is going to try too but he didn't.

"What kind of guy like? That way it would be easier for us to find him." Kaoru asks.

"That's right! What would our princess here prefer? " the blonde guy is revived from talking to the tree and butts in. LOL.

He gives weird names. At first is fair lady then little lamb now princess, what's next, my queen? He sure can shift moods fast. He's really energetic or should I say too energetic. He doesn't even bother hearing what I have to say. He just blabber all he wants.

"It's surely a prince type like me right?" he says as he hugs me.

"He really doesn't know when to give up." I thought. "REJECTED! I don't like an idiotic prince like YOU."

"Idiotic?" He's teary-eyed. "Haruhi! She said I'm idiotic."

That's a direct hit to him. He suddenly backs down and sulks. He's really idiotic but really funny. I approach him. I explained to him that I just really don't prefer prince type guys. Then he suddenly rose up like nothing happened. His moods really shift fast.

"Now then, next is the little devils type." He says as he points his finger to the Hitachiin twins.

"Na~uh. They're too mischievous." I rejected without even thinking. Though, kaoru-kun is kind but he's not really my type.

The twins totally like the comment. I can even sense the little devilish wings right behind them. It's easy to read their nature. I sighed once more. The blonde guy thinks for a moment and then pulls haruhi in.

"How about a natural type?" he asks while holding on to haruhi.

It's the first time in my life that I have the urge to really punch someone straight in the face. Stress marks are filling my face. Can he even think first before he acts?

"How can I possibly fall in love with a girl?" I shout at him.

They are silent for a while. They are dumbfounded when they learn that I know haruhi is a girl. I'm not a dense person. I can't tell which is which. My common sense didn't die with my body, you know! They're still stunned. Haruhi is just smiling because she knew right from the start that I know she's a girl since I'm calling her haruhi-CHAN. The blonde guy finally snaps back to his senses.

"Then… How about a loli-shota type? " he asks even though he is still in shock.

All of a sudden, a cute little boy appears.

"Hunny-senpai?" the four exclaimed.

Senpai? That's why he said loli-shota. I raise a brow. That makes sense. It's surprising how he just suddenly come out of nowhere. He really looks like an elementary student though. When he notices me, he tries to cling on my arm. Unfortunately, I'm not good with surprise attacks. So, I am not able to materialize my arm properly. He just passes through me. At first, he was confused then when we explained to him the situation, he suddenly became a little scared and he also feel bad for me. I have no idea who he was until haruhi told me. He suddenly butts in our conversation.

"If you want you can fall for me so you can rest in peace." He said cutely.

He seems full of himself. Like hell would I fall in love with a guy like that? He looks like my younger brother. I'm not a pedo to begin with. I suddenly feel chills down my spine as if someone is watching me from a far. I'm a ghost; I shouldn't be feeling this right?

"Rei-chan!" Hunny shouts to the girl hiding behind a tree.

So that's where those piercing stares come from. His lover is scary. Hunny is now preoccupied with 'Rei-chan'. I really can't pick that guy. From a short distance, there is another guy hiding behind a tree. He's wearing a cloak. It's sunny yet his wearing a clock. Doesn't he feel hot? The twins sneak behind the cloak guy's back. The twins forcefully drag the cloak guy. They introduce him to me. He's name is Nekozawa Umehito. Beneath his dark cloak and black wig is a prince like foreigner. He's really attracting. I am about to say something when that 'rei-chan' girl gives me a glare. She surely hates me.

"Hunny-senpai can't be. He looks like my younger brother. I'll look like a pedo if I fall for him. As for Nekozawa-senpai, I already told you that I'm not interested with the prince type." I explain.

The twins release Nekozawa-senpai after I finish talking. Nekozawa-senpai rushes toward the nearest dark room while shouting 'Murders'. He sure is a weird person. More like they've been introducing me to a weird person every time. I wonder who is next. I turned out to be a really picky person when I really just want to rest in peace. I sighed.

"Not loli-shota or shy/dark prince… how about the wild type?" the blonde guy suggested.

"Wi-Wild type?" I have a bad feeling about this.

Who could be coming this time, more importantly a wild type? I don't know what kind of type is that. Could it be someone who loves animals or even worse a person who acts like an animal? Evil thoughts start to cloud my mind. Basing on the flow of events that person will miraculously appear out of nowhere or will be a passerby.

"Takashi!" Hunny exclaims.

See that. When hunny-senpai calls out a person it would most likely be a weird person. I slowly turn back to see his face. He's the wild type, right? I really wonder what he looks like. When I face them I saw a guy with red hair. The first thing that comes to my mind was… 'MAFIA'. That takashi guy is from the mafia? He has scary eyes. I feel scared. The red haired guy looks at me. He gives off a really scary aura. Oh, no. he's going closer. Before he gets closer another tall guy stops him. Hunny-senpai is clinging on his arm. It seems like I'm mistaken. This tall guy is takashi, the wild type? Later I learned that the red hair guy is named Kasanoda Ritsu and he really is from a mafia clan. He might look scary at first but he really is a nice person. He thought I am assassin that aims for Mori-senpai's life. Do I even look like an assassin? That's some weird conclusion he has. Then again, that tall guy is Morinozuka Takashi. He seems like an animal lover. I smiled a little. At that moment our eyes met. He's not saying anything not even a single word. He's just staring at me. I feel intrigued. So, I stare back. Ten minutes passed. No changes… Thirty minutes passed. Still no changes… The others didn't mind us. They're just slacking while Mori-senpai and I continues to stare at each other. One hour passed… he blinks.

"Ah~ha! I won!" I exclaimed.

The other guys are shock. They didn't know it was a staring contest. They thought that I have taken a liking on Mori-senpai and that I am checking him out. Do they want me to rest in peace that badly? I really didn't notice it. I am very distracted with the staring contest. Now that I think about it, this is the first time I ever spend time with others. I am always in the hospital because of my health. I am not allowed to play or go to school trips because of my anemia. Maybe it wasn't falling in love after all. Maybe I just want to have a fun time with friends like this. I just want to belong, I think.

"Did you finally realize it now?" someone behind me spoke.

I turn back to see who it was. He's that guy, the one who was always at the hospital talking to the doctors. As far as I know, he is the son of the director of the hospital I'm always admitted into. He's looks really smart. He can outsmart most of the adults there. It is funny. What's this? Am I fading? That means I have no regret anymore? Those guys… Thank you! Though I'm not really… sure… why… So that's it, my regret. Why did I even forget? I approach the guy with glasses.

"Can you tell me your name? I want to at least know the name of the person who defended me until my end, the person who insists that there was still a way for me to live." I was starting to be teary-eyed.

"Kyouya, Ootori Kyouya. I'm gald to meet you again, Maria." Kyouya said calmly.

"Stupid me… How did I even forget that name…" I have sad smile.

"Bacause you're an idiot." Kyouya replied.

"Hey, kyouya do you know the name of that guy?" I say as I point towards the blonde guy.

"He's my idiotic best friend, René Tamaki Richard de Grantaine." Kyouya says with a smile on his face.

"Haha… I thought so. Kyouya. Tell him I said thanks. Because of him, I was able to have fun and realize my love."

I can't stop my tears anymore but before everything ends I want you to see me smile… Kyouya. I'm happy you are there for me. Even though I we haven't met for a long time. I wished I was able to make you smile like tamaki does. Since you are afterall… My first love…

I don't want to leave without saying a word but my time is up. I have to go. Even it's a short time, I am happy to be with all of you. I float into the midair and slowly start to fade. I smiled. It seems like I have one last regret… with all the energy I have left, I went to tamaki's side and whisper something to his ear before I completely disappeared.

"THANK YOU."

It looks impossible but under kyouya's glasses silent tears have started to fal, tears for the one who captured his heart but left, tears of sorrow and regret.

"Then, I'm an idiot as well for not working hard enough for you." Kyouya says as he stares at the vast blue skies.

Later on they learned that Ichinose Maria was kyouya's childhood friend and as well as his childhood love. On Maria's death bed, kyouya lost his cool and begged the doctors to do everything they could. There was still a way. There has to be. But there was nothing they could do. Before everything turns black, Maria bids her last words and left with smile in her face.

"I love you Kyouya. I always have and will always do."

When Maria's soul started to wonder around, she didn't have her memory of what happened in her death bed. She recalls all of this after hearing kyouya's voice.

A love stronger that anything. A chance given because of a friend. Gaining what you have lost. Everything is a …

WISH GRANTED

-END-


End file.
